It is known in the art to use compression techniques to make graphics Web friendly. For example a Web page describes using Adobe PHOTOSHOP software to make graphics images smaller in terms of download time. To this end, the Web page describes using various techniques available in the PHOTOSHOP software to reduce the size of a JPG file. Specific examples set forth in the Web page include changing the resolution of an image, reducing the number of colors in an image, and/or changing the print size of an image to reduce the size of the image file and, thereby, allow for the faster downloading of the image file.